Be My Love For Eternity
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor falls in love with the Lord of The House of The Fountain.. starts in Gondolin, ends in Imladris.. starts: Erestor/Ecthelion, Glorfindel/Turgon.. ends: Erestor/OC SLASH.. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Be My Love For Eternity

**YAY new fic..okay..like I said before: I have NOT read the entire Silmarillion, so this fic is purely for entertainment only lol...**

**disclaimer: don't own em...wish I did..**

**pairing: Ecthelion/Erestor, Glorfindel/ Turgon**

**summary: Erestor falls in love with the Lord of the House of The Fountain.**

CHAPTER 1

It was a cold night and Ecthelion did not want to go inside. There had been rumors amongst all the elves of Gondolin that one of the King's Advisors had been watching Ecthelion from afar. Ecthelion hoped is was Erestor, but he knew it could not be. Erestor had the King's ear and if it ever got around that Ecthelion wished to be with Erestor, then Ecthelion feared what his King might do. Turgon had a male lover of his own. Not just any elf, but Glorfindel, The Lord of the House of The Golden Flower. Ecthelion sometimes felt jealous that Glorfindel had someone when he did not. Ecthelion and Glorfindel had been friends since they were elfings and had seen each other through many things. Glorfindel knew of Ecthelion's love for Erestor and had only kept this secret because it was so important to Ecthelion. Glorfindel knew the one thing that Ecthelion did not. Erestor felt the same towards the dark haired warrior. Erestor had confided in Glorfindel his feelings for Ecthelion, but when asked if he truly loved him, Erestor suddenly became shy. Ecthelion rested his forehead on the balcony railing. How could he get Erestor? Would Erestor love him? Why would such a great scholar ever love a warrior like him?

XXXXXXXX

"Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion turned from his place on the balcony.

" Yes Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel could tell his friend was deep in thought.

" It is time for evening meal."

Ecthelion did not budge.

" I am not hungry."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and sighed.

" You are only saying that so you will not have to see him."

Ecthelion rested his forehead on the balcony railing once again. Glorfindel watched silently as Ecthelion's shoulders began to shake. Glorfindel could hear his friends muffled whispers that were meant for his own ears, not Glorfindel's.

" Why do I love him?" Ecthelion whispered. " Why would he ever love me?"

Glorfindel walked to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

" All will be well mellon nin."

Ecthelion slowly raised his head. Glorfindel saw rage in his eyes.

" What you mean all will be well? I have a broken heart! I love one who will NEVER love me and you say ' All will be well'? "

Glorfindel had never heard Ecthelion's voice drip with such malice. Ecthelion turned away from Glorfindel.

" Return to your King, Glorfindel. You are not needed here."

Glorfindel glared at Ecthelion.

" I cannot believe you Ecthelion. You take out your anger on me when you should chastise yourself. What grown elf will not take a meal with his fellow elves only because he does not want to look upon the one he loves? You are acting like an immature elfing Ecthelion."

Ecthelion was taken aback. He realized that Glorfindel was right. He lowered his head slowly onto Glorfindel's shoulder.

" I am sorry mellon nin. Please forgive me."

Glorfindel held Ecthelion to him in a friendly embrace.

" You are forgiven. Now let us go to our evening meal."

Ecthelion nodded. They walked back into Ecthelion's room and saw the reason for Ecthelion's despair. Ecthelion's eyes widened at him. There, right in front of him, stood Erestor.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**things to know about this chapter: Erestor and Ecthelion are NOT brothers in this particular fic (yes I know I have written them as such before, but not this time)..this chapter is a conversation chapter..**

CHAPTER 2

Ecthelion looked at Erestor in shock. How much had he heard? Erestor stood there silently, not saying a word. Ecthelion swallowed hard and turned to Glorfindel.

" Go ahead for evening meal. I will speak with Lord Erestor."

Glorfindel nodded and left the room. Ecthelion watched Erestor take one step forward.

" Are you frightened of me, Erestor?"

Erestor nodded and stepped back to his former place. Ecthelion shook his head sadly.

" You do not need to fear me Erestor. I would never hurt you."

Erestor looked into Ecthelion's eyes. He saw nothing that he should be afraid of. Erestor slowly stepped closer to Ecthelion until they were face to face. Erestor looked down.

" Do you really love me?"

Erestor felt Ecthelion's hand gently raise his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

" Yes Erestor. I do."

Erestor smiled for the first time since he had entered the room.

" I love you as well Ecthelion."

Ecthelion pulled Erestor to him in a loving embrace.

" Erestor, I am sorry I had not told you before. I was worried that it would be frowned upon."

Erestor pulled away from Ecthelion to kiss the elf on the cheek.

" It would have been easier than starving yourself. I thought you hated me."

Ecthelion shook his head.

" I could never hate you Erestor. Never."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**yay Ecthelion and Erestor are together...this chapter is a conversation that takes place that night with Glorfindel and Turgon...**

CHAPTER 3

Glorfindel snuggled against his lover after their lovemaking session. Turgon kissed Glorfindel's brow and held him tightly.

" Why do you think that Ecthelion and Erestor did not come to evening meal?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" Perhaps they were trying to show their love for one another?"

Turgon's eyes widened.

" Their love for one another?"

Glorfindel nodded, then grinned.

" You honestly did not know? Why, My King, I thought you knew about all that happened in your realm."

Turgon laughed.

" I do not meddle in other elves love lives. Unlike some others I know."

Glorfindel pouted.

" I did not meddle. Erestor overheard Ecthelion and I in an arguement."

Turgon kissed Glorfindel softly on the lips.

" That sounds a lot like how you and I found one another."

Glorfindel smirked.

" Except for we were drunk."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is a conversation between Ecthelion and Turgon**

Chapter 4

" Why did you not tell me Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion swallowed hard. He knew. His King knew.

" I thought you would send me away. Then I would fade from not being able to be with Erestor."

Turgon's face saddened.

" Am I this cruel?"

Ecthelion quickly shook his head.

" No my King. I was thinking irrationally."

Turgon placed his hand on Ecthelion's shoulder.

" Do not hurt him Ecthelion. His heart is like glass and can be broken just as easily."

Ecthelion nodded.

" I would never harm Erestor."

TBC...

**sorry it's so short...it's the font...when it's big, the text looks longer**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so last chapter was short..this one might be as well.. Ecthelion and Erestor have a meeting with Turgon and Glorfindel.**

CHAPTER 5

Ecthelion and Glorfindel sat side by side in front of their King. Ecthelion thought is was funny when Glorfindel would slip and refer to Turgon as 'Meleth' instead of ' My King'. Erestor had noticed this as well and would glare at Ecthelion whenever he would chuckle. Turgon cleared his throat.

" Ecthelion!"

Ecthelion turned to the King.

" Yes My King?"

Turgon rolled his eyes.

" Have you heard nothing I have said?"

Ecthelion shook his head sadly, causing Erestor to giggle. Ecthelion laughed as Erestor clamped a hand over his mouth. Erestor looked pleadingly at his lover and Ecthelion took pity on him. Turgon rolled his eyes.

" We will meet later. It seems I cannot hold your attention today Ecthelion."

Ecthelion began to mutter an apology when he felt Erestor's hand on his shoulder.

" No more words meleth nin."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**setting: Ecthelion's room.. whats happening: this is as close to explicit as I will get...**

CHAPTER 6

Ecthelion kissed Erestor hard. They had finally had their meeting with Turgon. Ecthelion had been trying to pay attention, but it a little hard considering Erestor kept swaying his hips with each step he took or he would even pretend to have accidently brushed his hand across Ecthelion's backside. Ecthelion heard Erestor moan. He smiled.

" Do could you do that to me? In a meeting nonetheless."

Erestor laid on Ecthelion's bed, completely naked.

" I am sorry beloved."

Ecthelion stripped quickly and joined his lover.

" You will be."

He ran his hands down Erestor's body as slowly as he could. Erestor bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming when Ecthelion touched his elfhood. Ecthelion grinned at his lover and began to stroke him. Erestor ran his hands down Ecthelion's chest and began the same movement as Ecthelion had on him. Soon, they no longer cared and moans filled the room. Once their release came, they both screamed each others names. Ecthelion was the first to recover. He looked at his now sleeping beloved. Smiling, Ecthelion kissed Erestor's brow.

" I love you Erestor nin."

TBC...

**was that even still a T rating or do I need to change it to M**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so apparently I didn't cross the border to M..whew!**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor opened his eyes slowly. He began to panic. Why was he in Ecthelion's room? It all suddenly came back to him. Erestor smiled to himself. He and Ecthelion had taken the next step in their courting apparently. He turned to look over at his lover, but he wasn't there. He saw a folded piece of parchment laying in Ecthelion's place. Erestor grabbed it and opened it carefully. He began to cry when he saw what was written there.

_Erestor,_

_I am sorry that I was not there when you awoke this morning, but it is for the better. I must revoke my courtship of you. I do not do this out of malice towards you seron vell, but because I feel that last night was a complete mistake. I should not have taken our relationship to what it became. Ones who court are not supposed to engage in that type of activity, yet I did and you let me. This leads me to believe that perhaps the rumors of Gondolin are true and you have seen more than your fair share of one night encounters. I bid thee farewell Erestor. Leave my chamber when you awake for I do not wish to see you there when I return. Find another's bed for tonight and every night thereafter for you will never see mine again._

_Ecthelion_

Erestor swallowed hard. The rumors of Gondolin? Erestor wiped his tears with the back of his hand. What had he done to gain Ecthelion's cruelty? Erestor thought for a moment. Ecthelion was right. Those who courted were not supposed to touch one another in any sexual manner, yet last night they had broken that rule. Erestor reread the letter. Ecthelion blamed them both, but more so blamed him. All of a sudden, Erestor felt dirty. He quickly grabbed his robe, put it on, and fled from Ecthelion's bed chamber. He clutched the note in his hand as he got to his own bed chamber and then threw it disgustedly into the fire that had been made for that morning. Erestor fell to his knees on the floor and looked up.

" Why do the Valar hate me so?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this lovely part of arguing between Glorfindel and Ecthelion will take the place of of the chapter I was originally going to write with Erestor leaving Gondolin.. if you would like to still read Erestor leaving Gondolin let me know..**

CHAPTER 8

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

Glorfindel's voice could be heard throughout Gondolin. Ecthelion narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" You know it is strictly forbidden, what Erestor and I have done. Also the fact that Erestor may be a common whore has not slipped my mind."

Glorfindel resisted the urge to punch Ecthelion in the face.

" He is not such thing and you know this Ecthelion. You are only trying to make excuses for why you think the two of you should be apart."

Ecthelion snorted.

" I'm sorry. My apologies. I did not know bedding my own King was a common thing."

Glorfindel did not fight his urge this time. His fist caught Ecthelion's jaw.

" Are you calling me a whore?"

Ecthelion grinned.

" It is why Turgon keeps you does he not?"

Glorfindel was about to hit Ecthelion again, but someone caught his arm. Glorfindel turned to find Erestor holding onto him. Erestor shook his head at Glorfindel, then turned to glare at Ecthelion.

" It may not be why the King keeps him, but it is the reason I kept you."

Erestor stormed out of the room, leaving Ecthelion with a look of shock on his face and Glorfindel laughing hysterically.

TBC...

****yes I noticed that somewhere I kind of flip flopped Erestor's 'fanfic' personality with Ecthelion's normal one****


	9. Chapter 9

**well here it is..Erestor and Turgon...wonder what will happen...**

CHAPTER 9

"HE DID WHAT?"

Erestor winced at the tone in the King's voice. Turgon looked at Erestor and noticed that he had scared the Advisor. Turgon sat beside him.

" Do not listen to Ecthelion, Erestor. You are not a whore."

Erestor lowered his head.

" I am now my King. I have betrayed the rules of courtship."

Turgon smiled.

" Things like this happen all the time Erestor. It happened with Glorfindel and I as well."

Erestor slowly lifted his head.

" It did?"

Turgon nodded.

" Yes, but we did not see it as a mistake. We just agreed that it could not happen again. If you truly love Ecthelion and he truly loves you, you both will come to that same agreement."

Erestor shook his head.

" It will not be that easy."

Turgon looked at Erestor in mere confusion.

" Why is that?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" When Ecthelion implied I was a whore, Glorfindel became angry with him. Then Ecthelion accused Glorfindel of being your whore as I told you before. When Glorfindel tried to hit Ecthelion the second time, I stopped him and in a round about way, out of anger, called Ecthelion my whore."

Turgon had to stifle his laughter. Erestor putting Ecthelion in his place? That must have been a sight to see. Turgon took a deep breath to calm himself.

" Go to him Erestor. Tell him you only said what you said to him out of anger. If he loves you, he will understand."

Erestor nodded and left to find Ecthelion, leaving Turgon to await the arrival of Glorfindel.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so here we go...also thank you to Anamia 1..I'm using your review as a line lol**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor searched nearly everywhere for Ecthelion, but could not find him. Erestor sat on a bench in the gardens. It was highly likely that Ecthelion hated him now. Erestor felt a tear slide down his cheek. He had loved Ecthelion for so long, but that one night had changed everything. Erestor had wondered why Ecthelion had called him 'seron vell' in that letter if all he meant to do was degrade him in it. Erestor took a deep breath. All hope was lost for him and Ecthelion. It was something they could never get back.

" Erestor?" A voice whispered.

Erestor knew that voice.

" Hello Ecthelion."

Ecthelion swallowed hard.

" May I sit?"

Erestor shrugged.

" I do not know. Perhaps you would not like sharing a bench with a common whore."

Ecthelion flinched. He knelt in front of Erestor and took the Advisor's hands into his own.

" Erestor, please look at me."

Erestor raised his head slightly.

" Why should I want to look upon you?"

Ecthelion saw the tear streaks on Erestor's face.

" I want to apologize to you Erestor. I do not think you are a whore. I never did. I was afraid to let myself love you."

Erestor let out a dry laugh.

" Now that there is no other to warm your bed, you want me to forgive you?"

Erestor pulled out of Ecthelion's grasp.

" You want my forgiveness, you do it properly."

Ecthelion's eyes widened at Erestor's next statement.

"Crawl, Ecthelion. Crawl."

With a humorless laugh, Erestor walked away.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Anamia 1: you shouldn't have said that **evil grin****

**no worries with the minstrels..Havathel is my OC lol**

**song is by me..written just for this chapter lol**

CHAPTER 11

Ecthelion sighed. There was only one thing he could do now. He walked to the music hall where the minstrels were practicing their instruments. He walked to the Chief Minstrel Havathel and bowed.

" Chief Minstrel Havathel."

Havathel looked up and smiled.

" Lord Ecthelion. How have you been?"

Ecthelion tried to smile, but it was in vain.

" Not too well Havathel. I have betrayed my beloved."

Havathel shook his sadly.

" How did you betray him? "

Ecthelion looked at the floor.

" I referred to him as a common whore."

Havathel cringed.

" ECTHELION! What a thing to say!"

Ecthelion nodded sadly.

" I want to show him I do love him, but I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXX

Erestor sat by the fire, enjoying a nice hot cup of tea. Suddenly he heard his name being called.

" Erestor!"

He raised an eyebrow. Ecthelion. He set his tea on the table in front of him and went to his balcony. When he looked down, he saw Ecthelion and the minstrels. Erestor quirked his brow in confusion. Then a soft melody began to play and Ecthelion began to sing:

_when love takes your heart_

_you cannot breathe_

_you want to to scream_

_this is what love has done to me_

_I have acted a fool_

_toward you I was cruel_

_I can think of no one else_

_I think of only you_

_please forgive me_

_for what I have said and done_

_Erestor, my love, forevermore_

_do I still have you heart?_

Erestor smiled at Ecthelion.

" Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion smiled.

" Yes?"

Erestor felt tears of joy streaming down his face.

" I forgive you seron vell."

Ecthelion nodded and the minstrels cheered. Ecthelion watched as the minstrels left, then turned to Erestor.

" Do you absolutely forgive me?"

Erestor grinned.

" Come to my rooms and find out."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**since I don't do the explicit thing...this takes place the morning after lol..**

CHAPTER 12

Erestor slowly came out of his reverie. He felt a strong chest underneath his head and smiled to himself. He remembered the night before very well. The kisses, the touches. Erestor felt a hand stroke his hair. He looked up into the eyes of Ecthelion.

" Mara tuile seron vell."

Erestor smiled.

" Mara tuile maethor nin."

Ecthelion held Erestor closer to him.

" Are you sore?"

Erestor giggled.

" Should I be?"

Ecthelion raised an eyebrow.

" After the many hours of lovemaking, I would think so."

Erestor attempted to move and winced. Ecthelion gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead.

" I am sorry meleth nin."

Erestor kissed Ecthelion's chest.

" For what?"

Ecthelion grinned.

" I fear that you may not be able to walk today."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**okay so this chapter is a POV chapter...you will notice the term 'sleeparounder' in this chapter..It's also a term I used in my fic Imladris...I don't even think it's a real term, but hey new words are a good thing right?**

CHAPTER 13

**ERESTOR'S POV**

It hurts to walk. Ecthelion was right. It has been two days and I walk as though I have been riding a horse for three weeks straight. I see the King stare at me and I know he wonders what has happened. I have seen Glorfindel look at me as well, but he only laughs. He knows, I know he knows. Tuor and Idril sit with Turgon and try to come up with some subject they can come up with so Turgon will quit staring at me. I smile at him and I think now he knows why I can barely walk. Even though Ecthelion had accused me of being a who-whor...sleeparounder, I had to forgive him. He was so genuine with his apology, even though the song was terrible. I was hoping I would never have to hear a warrior sing, but then my own beloved had to be the one. I sigh softly, causing Idril to look up. I watched her stand and walk over to me. She saw me wince as I tried to adjust my position in my chair and giggled, which caused me to laugh as well. Everyone in the library turned to stare at us. I blushed and tried to hide my face in my robes. Thank you seron vell. I do love you, but next time your going to be the one pounded into the mattress. I feel a tingle at that thought. Oh no. Not now. Not now. Thank the Valar. It was just another tingle of pain. I will get you back Ecthelion. Mark my words, I will get you back.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay so I just realized that chapter 13 is even shorter than the usual chapters I write. sorry about that...this chapter takes place 3 weeks later..also if I did cross into M territory, please let me know **

CHAPTER 14

**ECTHELION'S POV**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Why Erestor, Why? I can't even sit because of what you did to me last night. Yes you got me to beg. Does that make you happy? I screamed for you seron vell. I begged for you to pound me through the mattress and, by the valar, thats what you did. I could not even find the salve, then I realized you took it with you. You are so cruel to me Erestor. Now I am at the training fields with all the new recruits looking at me as though I have gone mad. I cannot squat, I cannot sit, I can barely walk for Valar's sake. I know you wanted to get back at me for making you sore when we made love after our fight because you told me as much, but this is a bit extreme even for you. You still could move, even with your bit of pain. I, on the other hand, fear that allowing you to pound me may have not been for the best. Did you use any oil? It sure does not feel like it.

"OW!"

Glorfindel smirks at me.

" Did you scream for him Ecthelion? Did you beg?"

Now now Ecthelion, he is your friend. Don't kill him.

" Do you scream for Turgon?"

Glorfindel's smirk dissappeared. Ha! Take that golden one.

" I have, but he screams for me even more. Especially when I'm pounding him into the mattress."

I force myself to keep down the bile that has risen in my throat. That information was on a need to know basis and I definately did NOT need to know. I see Glorfindel grin at me.

" What?"

" Is that what I heard last night?"

I rolled my eyes.

" What did you hear?"

Glorfindel chuckled.

"Something along the lines of ' Oh Erestor! Right there Meleth! Oh harder..harder..."

I clamp a hand over his mouth, noticing a few warriors turn to look at us.

" What else," I ask him, trying not to get aroused.

Glorfindel pulled my hand off of his mouth and got closer to my ear.

" Then it was ' Oh Erestor..please don't stop..I beg you..take me as hard as you want..' or is that incorrect?"

I swallowed hard.

" May I have the afternoon off?"

Glorfindel nodded. I ran down the field. You'd better run Erestor because now it's my turn.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**okay no more POV chapters..now we are on to chapter 15, which means 5 chapters left..many have asked on PM if I am going to include the Fall of Gondolin in this fic, I have said just this: if I told you, it would give away the ending..**

CHAPTER 15

" Mmmm Ecthelion..."

Ecthelion smiled. Erestor was doing his normal thing this morning, which was helping out the aroused warrior. Erestor, try as he might, could not get Ecthelion to moan or scream like that one night. Ecthelion could feel his beloved's mouth on him and still made no sound, not even a whimper. He almost laughed when Erestor doubled his efforts in speed. Ecthelion bit his lip as his eventual release came. Erestor climbed back up to Ecthelion and pouted.

" That was not fair."

Ecthelion chuckled.

" What was not fair?"

Erestor continued to pout.

" You made no sound. I must no longer please you. I will go."

Ecthelion watched as Erestor made to leave the bed. He grinned and pulled Erestor back down to him.

" You do please me meleth nin, but those sounds I made that one night were for your ears only and it turns out the whole lot of Gondolin heard them."

Erestor crossed his arms across his chest.

" When you take me and make me scream, I am sure the lot of Gondolin hears that too."

Ecthelion thought for a moment. Erestor was right. Ecthelion swallowed hard and pulled Erestor on top of him.

" Take me."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16 is here...for those of you who have read my fan fiction trilogy of Imladris or the fan fiction I am currently working on with Tamuril2 called The Scars We Hide, you will recognize this character, but he is not evil this time around..if you don't know who he is, he is the only OC in the chapter lol**

CHAPTER 16

**two days later**

" Hadereth?"

Erestor's voice rang throughout the house.

" Hadereth?"

Erestor ran through the house and found a elf sleeping on the couch. Smiling, Erestor shook him.

" It is time to wake mellon nin."

Hadereth slowly came out of his reverie and smiled at Erestor.

" What great news is it you bring that you have woken me?"

Erestor showed his hand to Hadereth.

" Ecthelion asked me to pledge troth with him and I said yes."

Hadereth's heart fell, but he would not show any sign of it to Erestor.

" I am happy for you both. Now may I return to my reverie?"

Erestor nodded. He hugged Hadereth and then left the room. Hadereth laid back down on the couch, but he did not sleep. A lone tear found its way down Hadereth's cheek. He had know Erestor since they were young, but even when he began to fall in love with Erestor, he had never let it be known because he knew Erestor loved Ecthelion. Hadereth could feel the tears streaming down his face. Why couldn't he tell Erestor how he felt?

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**okay it's been a rough couple days, but I might actually succeed in finishing this by tomorrow...which would be perfect considering the new fics I have planned lol**

CHAPTER 17

Glorfindel caught sight of Hadereth leaving his rooms. He did not look well. If Glorfindel did not know any better, be would have thought Hadereth had been crying.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth looked up with tear swollen eyes.

" Yes my Lord?"

Glorfindel slowly approached him and touched Hadereth's cheek.

" Who has hurt you Celebrimborion?"

Hadereth shrugged.

" It matters not."

Glorfindel nodded.

" Let me guess then. You found out about Erestor's betrothal to Ecthelion?"

Hadereth lowered his head, desperately trying to fight back his tears. They came anyway. He felt Glorfindel lift his chin.

" Why did you never tell Erestor you loved him?"

Hadereth let his tears flow freely.

" I knew his heart belonged to another, " Hadereth sobbed. " I knew he would never love me as I love him."

Glorfindel shook his head and pulled the younger warrior into his arms.

" Is there another who holds your heart?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" Only Erestor. Understand me though, I would never hurt him. I only want him to be happy, even if it is not with me."

Glorfindel began to speak, but he saw Ecthelion approaching. Hadereth tunred and saw Ecthelion as well. He quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic. Ecthelion smiled broadly.

" Mara tuile mellon nin."

Glorfindel and Hadereth nodded in reply. Ecthelion turned to Hadereth.

" I hear that Erestor told you of our betrothal."

Hadereth nodded.

" Yes he did. I am happy for you both."

Ecthelion grinned.

" I thought it would be hard for you, considering how long you were in love with him."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" You knew Hadereth loved Erestor?"

Ecthelion simply nodded. Hadereth felt as thought his world had just come crashing down.

" How did you know?"

Ecthelion rolled his eyes.

" I heard you tell Glorfindel awhile back, but I also at that time had not made my feelings known to Erestor. I ended up in my bed chamber after I found out. I got into an argument there because he knew I did not want to eat around Erestor. Erestor overheard us and we have been with one another ever since."

Hadereth gritted his teeth.

" You were intentionally trying to beat me to him?"

Ecthelion chuckled.

" Just like I beat you at everything else."

Hadereth shook his head.

" I cannot believe this."

Glorfindel shook his head sadly.

" Both of you act as though you are fighting for a prize rather than an elf that you both love."

Ecthelion folded his arms across his chest.

" He is happy with me. He would have never went to Hadereth."

Hadereth stepped forward out of anger.

" If I had gotten to him first, he would have."

" ENOUGH!"

They all turned to find Erestor standing there, his eyes flashing with anger. He looked pointedly from Ecthelion to Hadereth.

" How dare the two of you act this way over me? I am not some prize to be won!"

With those words, Erestor removed Ecthelion's ring from his finger and dropped it on the grass below. Then Erestor walked away, leaving the two who loved him standing there in shock.

TBC...

****the line " I am not some prize to be won." is from the movie Aladdin. i thought it fit nicely, so I used it.****


	18. Chapter 18

**okay so we have come to chapter 18..this is now set in Imladris..have fun..**

CHAPTER 18

Erestor stood on his balcony and smiled as he saw a newly reborn Glorfindel going into swords training with Hadereth. Hadereth and Erestor had survived the fall of Gondolin, but Ecthelion had not nor had he been returned. Erestor had forgiven both Hadereth and Ecthelion, but now that Ecthelion was gone, Erestor thought on his feelings for Hadereth. They had known each other a very long while. Erestor allowed his eyes to focus back to Glorfindel. He felt tears come to his eyes. Turgon had died in the fall as well, but he had told Glorfindel that if they were ever parted to find a new mate, which Glorfindel had. Erestor stepped away from the balcony. Glorfindel and the Lord of Imladris had a semi-secret relationship that only few knew about. Erestor smiled. Hopefully he could find love again. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

" Enter."

Erestor laughed as two elflings nearly fell inside his rooms.

" Hello Elladan. Hello Elrohir."

Elladan helped his brother up.

" Restor? Why don't you ever like to go outside?"

Erestor eyed them warily for a moment.

" What do you mean?"

Elrohir smiled.

" You don't like grass. Thats what Glorfy says."

Erestor seemed amused.

" Did he now?'"

Elladan nodded in confirmation.

" He said it was Haddy's fault and Thelion's fault."

Erestor cringed. Thelion? They were talking about Ecthelion. The day he dropped the betrothal ring on the grass. The day that was the fall of Gondolin. Ecthelion had died where the ring had been. Elrohir chewed his lip for a moment.

" Restor? Are you cross with us?"

Erestor swallowed hard, smiled, and shook his head.

" No Elrohir. I am not cross with you or your brother. You see, I am not afraid of grass, I just have a hard time being around it is all."

Both elfings nodded their heads in understanding.

" We have to go Restor. Ada will be cross with us because we are not with Glorfy."

Erestor laughed again as the twins dashed from the room in a flash. He poured himself a glass of wine. Now that Ecthelion was gone, who would love him now?

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**I know...I forgot (AGAIN) to put the OTHER pairings..so here ya go: Erestor/Ecthelion, Glorfindel/Turgon, Elrond/Glorfindel, Erestor/?**

**happy? one more chapter and it's over...**

CHAPTER 19

Hadereth and Glorfindel sat on the grass. Glorfindel turned to Hadereth.

" How do you fare?"

Hadereth shrugged.

" The same I guess."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. Why was Hadereth so upset? it could not be because he had lost in training. Hadereth would never take that this seriously.

" Hadereth, what ails you?"

Hadereth looked down.

" It has been many years and I still love him."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" You mean...you still love... Erestor? After all this time, your love has bever faltered or even faded?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" But I know Erestor does not think of me in that sort of way."

Now it was Glorfindel's turn to shrug.

" It has been a long time since Ecthelion's passing."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Erestor walked to the gardens and could hear Hadereth speaking to Glorfindel. Erestor heard Hadereth say that he still loved him and he smiled. Ever since he had yelled at both Hadereth and Ecthelion, he had wanted to apologize to both, but he had barely enough time to tell Ecthelion and had not told Hadereth. On the grass where Ecthelion lie, where the ring had been dropped, Erestor had apologized to Ecthelion, but he had also told them that their love was over and if the opportunity would ever return, Erestor would go to Hadereth.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**here we are at the EPILOGUE...I want to thank all of my loyal readers...THANK YOU! lol**

CHAPTER 20

*EPILOGUE*

Erestor swallowed hard and appraoched Hadereth as Hadereth stil spoke to Glorfindel.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth turned and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

" Hello Erestor."

Glorfindel smiled and stood.

" I will take my leave."

Erestor watched as Glorfindel left, than swallowed hard again as he returned his gaze to Hadereth. Erestor sat beside him.

" Do you really still love me?"

Hadereth nodded and looked deep into Erestor's eyes.

" With all my heart."

Erestor stroked Hadereth's cheek.

" I feel love for you as well."

Hadereth's eyes widened.

" You do?"

Erestor nodded.

" I have for sometime now, but I feared you had moved on."

Hadereth gently pulled Erestor closer to him.

" I could never push my love for you aside," he whispered into Erestor's ear.

Erestor smiled.

" I am sorry I did not realize my love for you sooner."

Hadereth caressed Erestor's cheek.

" It is alright Erestor nin."

Hadereth kissed Erestor softly. Erestor deepened the kiss and felt Hadereth's arms encircle him. Once the kiss broke, Erestor laid his head on Hadereth's shoulder.

" I love you Hadereth."

Hadereth kissed Erestor's forehead.

" I love you too Erestor."

~*THE END*~


End file.
